Harold's Bad Luck with Balls
by Sheila Kimbrell
Summary: Harold keeps geting hit with balls.


**Harold's Bad Luck with Balls**

Sheena, Helga, Gerald, Harold, Phoebe, and other kids were playing baseball at Gerald Field. Gerald is up to bat. He hit the ball and it knocked Herold out (who was pitching). Helga said "Medic." Next is Phoebe (she hardly plays with them but she is today.) She hit the ball and it hit Harold out again. Helga said "What the heck is going on? Is it knock Pink Boy out day or something?" Helga screamed. Everyone was in a daze.

Next up to bat was Sheena, who is the niece of PS 118's school nurse. She was praying that she does not knock out Harold for the third time. They were all praying for that. Sheena hit the ball and there goes Harold on the ground again. "You guys stink!" shouted Helga. "I'm out of here. Are you coming Pheebs" "Yes Helga, I'm coming." Phoebe said running after Helga who was walking very fast so Brainy won't follow her again.

They went to Rhonda Lloyd's house for advice on Harold. How are you doing today, Rhonda" Helga said. "Helga Pataki is at my house," Rhonda said to herself. "I must be dreaming." "We need advice on Harold, Rhonda," Phoebe said, "He has bad luck with baseballs. Everytime he pitched the ball hits him." "Well, I don't know what you want me to do," Rhonda said. "but I'll try to do my best."

Meanwhile, Sheena was getting bored at Gerald Field at left the game. Everybody else followed her. "Harold, are you still going to play in the big game tomorrow.?" Sheena asked. "I don't know Sheena," Harold said, "I may never play again. I am kind of scared that I'll get hurt again." Sheena saw Arnold walking and went to talk to him. "Hi, Sheena." Arnold said. "Hi, Arnold." Sheena answered.

Meanwhile back at Rhonda's, Helga was getting bored and told Phoebe "Pheebs, we got to go now." "One minute, Helga." Phoebe said. "All Right Pheebs, but make it snappy. We have important stuff to do." Helga answered. "Hurrying." Phoebe answered back. "Bye." Phoebe and Helga said to Rhonda.

Gerald was walking alone when she spotted Rhonda waving to Helga and Phoebe. He went to Rhonda and said. "Hi, Rhonda." "Hi, Gerald." Rhonda said. "What was Helga Pataki doing at your house?" Gerald asked. "I was helping her with a problem." Rhonda answered. "I was helping Phoebe too." "Why?" Gerald asked. "They want to help Harold," Rhonda said. "I don't know why Helga want to help somebody. She never does." Gerald said. "Do you think she changed." He continued. " I think she is." Rhonda said.

Nadine was down the street when she saw Gerald and Rhonda. "Hi Gerald. Hi Rhonda" She said. "Hi Nadine." Rhonda said. "What are you both talking about." Nadine said. "Its about Helga." Rhonda said. "What about Helga?" Nadine said. "She is acting so different." Rhonda said. "Yah! She is acting so nice." Gerald said. "I have to do my good deed for Dr. Bliss boneheads." They all looked up in shock to find that Helga was standing next to them with Phoebe.

"Helga?" Rhonda said. "What are you doing here?" Nadine said. "I was spying on you of course." Helga answered. "Why Helga?" "I hate it when people like you talk about me behind my back. "Helga answered "Lets talk about this good deed for Dr. Bliss. You have to tell her or something." Rhonda said. "No. I have to write a three page report on the progress and the outcome of the deed. All of the good stuff I hate doing." Helga said. "Yah! and she has to see Dr. Bliss every Tuesday." Phoebe added. "Shut up Phoebe!" Helga shouted .

"Why, Helga?" Rhonda said. "Like I'm going to tell you Ms. Rhonda Lloyd!" Helga shouted at her. "Oh! Whatever, Helga." Rhonda said as she walked off. "What is Helga's problem?" Rhonda said to Phoebe. "Helga hates being nice but she has to." Phoebe answered back. "Dr. Bliss wants her to be nicer to people." She continued. " I hope it works." Rhonda said.

Helga was walking to Gerald Field when Harold saw her. "Oh! look its Helga and her dumb billygoat ears." He said with Sid running away from the area. "Oh Harold! I like how you are always clowning around with me." Helga said in a nice way. Harold is in shock that Helga did not yell at him. "What do you want Helga." Harold said. "I want to help you, Pinkboy." Helga said. "Why do you want to help me for?" Harold said. " You are always mean to everybody." he continued. "I am trying to change Harold, seriously. I have been so silly trying to be the big shot bully of the PS 118 fourth graders. I can't fake it anymore." Helga said.


End file.
